A chacun son éternité
by Syrene-T
Summary: Après la Quête de l'Anneau, Bilbon est donc parti pour les Terres Immortelles avec Frodon, Gandalf et leurs amis les elfes. Qui ne rêverait de vivre à Valinor ? Eh bien, Bilbon justement. Jour après jour, il réalise qu'il n'est pas à sa place (challenge de mars 2019 du collectif Noname).
1. Première partie

**Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre du challenge de mars 2019, proposé par le collectif Noname, sur le thème : "Ramène-moi à la maison".**

_**Le défi de l'auteur était : « **__**Actuellement, dans quel fandom souhaiteriez-vous vous retrouver l'espace d'une journée ? **_**». **

**Réponse : sans surprise, soit « Le hobbit », soit « Le seigneur des anneaux ".**

**0000000000**

\- Vous regrettez d'être venu, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans la radieuse lumière du matin (en supposant qu'il y ait vraiment un matin et un soir ici, dans les jardins éternellement fleuris de Valinor) et les mille chants d'oiseaux qui résonnaient dans les arbres, la voix paisible et onctueuse d'Elrond ne dérangeait rien, n'étouffait rien, comme parfaitement intégrée à l'harmonie générale.

Assis comme toujours sur un banc de bois blanc si délicatement façonné qu'il semblait presque immatériel, Bilbon Sacquet leva la tête vers le seigneur elfe et lui sourit. Un sourire qui se voulait de bienvenue mais qui paraissait bien las dans son visage parcheminé et ridé.

\- Vous me connaissez bien, mon ami, soupira le vieux hobbit. Je pensais avoir gardé mes pensées secrètes, mais j'aurais dû me douter que vous comprendriez.

\- En effet. Ne voilà-t-il pas des années que nous nous côtoyons ? Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où vous êtes venu vivre à Fondcombe. Et pourtant, c'était il y a déjà longtemps.

\- Moi, dit Bilbon, je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où j'ai découvert Fondcombe pour la première fois. Du choc émotionnel que j'ai éprouvé. De mon émerveillement. C'était il y a plus longtemps encore.

L'elfe hocha lentement la tête. Autour d'eux, l'air continuait à vibrer du chant des oiseaux et cela constituait une sorte de fond sonore paisible à leur conversation.

\- Déjà je vous avais proposé de rester, je m'en souviens. Vous ne sembliez pas très… pas très à l'aise avec les nains.

Le visage de Bilbon s'assombrit d'un seul coup.

\- Je ne l'étais pas, en effet. Et vous ne pouvez savoir combien j'ai apprécié votre proposition. Je ne l'ai jamais oubliée. C'est pourquoi quand j'ai été trop las… Déjà à ce moment-là, je veux dire en ce jour si lointain, j'aurais aimé rester. Mais je m'étais engagé auprès des nains.

Il soupira à nouveau :

\- Si j'avais accepté votre invitation à ce moment-là, bien des choses auraient été différentes. Oh oui, bien des choses. En bien ou en mal, ça par contre je ne saurais le dire.

Il y eut un long silence. Bilbon paraissait plongé dans ses pensées, ou ses souvenirs, et Elrond attendait patiemment. Cependant, comme rien ne venait il finit par renouer le fil de la conversation :

\- J'ai toujours eu le sentiment que vous étiez heureux à Fondcombe, durant toutes les années que vous y avez passé.

\- Je l'étais.

Bilbon se tourna vers lui, ses yeux aux prunelles rendues laiteuses par l'âge soudain animés, et il serra chaleureusement entre ses doigts flétris les mains de son compagnon.

\- Oh oui, j'ai passé des années merveilleuses, à Fondcombe ! assura-t-il encore. Un rêve qui devient réalité, voilà ce que furent ces années.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

\- Mon ami, dit Elrond avec une infinie douceur, vous savez que vous pouvez me dire ce qui trouble votre cœur. De jour en jour je vous vois plus silencieux, plus solitaire et… plus triste. Vous semblez fuir jusqu'à Frodon.

\- Frodon… murmura le vieux hobbit.

Il parut faire un effort pour se redresser d'un air gaillard et ajouta, en forçant manifestement sa voix à paraître gaie :

\- Je suis tellement heureux pour lui ! Frodon a payé un très… un très lourd tribu à la quête de l'anneau. Et je sais bien qu'il ne m'a pas tout raconté. Certaines blessures sont trop profondes pour... pour être évoquées. Ici, il est libéré de la souffrance qui pesait sur lui. Ici, il est libre. Il le méritait.

\- Sans aucun doute. Nul ne le méritait plus que lui. Sauf peut-être vous-même.

Elrond guettait l'effet de ses paroles sur son compagnon et il vit ses épaules s'affaisser et une ombre envahir son visage. Les yeux fixés droit devant lui, ou peut-être sur des souvenirs ou des images que lui seul pouvait voir, Bilbon parut à nouveau s'absorber en lui-même.

\- Vous n'êtes pas heureux, Bilbon, dit enfin Elrond, se décidant à parler à la place de son vieil ami. Vous n'êtes pas heureux et vous regrettez d'être venu sur les Terres Immortelles. Cela, je peux le voir. J'ai plus de mal à comprendre pourquoi vous paraissez ne pas vouloir l'admettre.

Un silence.

\- J'ai peur… commença le hobbit.

Il secoua tristement la tête et ajouta à voix presque basse :

\- J'ai peur que vous me trouviez bien ingrat.

Une pause.

\- Peu de mortels ont eu l'honneur d'être acceptés ici, reprit Bilbon d'une voix hésitante. Et je ne voudrais pas… que vous pensiez…

La main douce de l'elfe se posa sur l'épaule décharnée du vieillard :

\- Allons, Bilbon. Vous oubliez que je vous connais. Je sais bien que vous n'avez rien d'un ingrat.

Le hobbit offrit un sourire reconnaissant à son interlocuteur, qui soupira :

\- Nous aurions dû vous laisser plus de temps pour décider si vous vouliez venir ou non. Tout cela a été trop précipité, je m'en rends compte à présent. Gandalf souhaitait vous emmener avec lui et j'ai tout de suite trouvé l'idée excellente. Nous sommes partis du principe que vous en auriez envie, que vous voudriez accompagner Frodon et rester avec nous. Mais à aucun moment nous n'en avons vraiment parlé.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Je suis un être à contradictions.

Comme Elrond paraissait un peu surpris, Bilbon expliqua :

\- Durant toute une période de ma vie, j'ai cru ressembler en tout à mon père. J'étais persuadé d'être un Sacquet pur jus, tout comme lui. Oh bien sûr, lorsque j'étais enfant je rêvais d'horizons nouveaux, de voyages et d'aventures. Toute chose à laquelle aucun hobbit respectable ne pense jamais. Mais en grandissant cela m'est passé et j'ai pensé que j'avais enfin atteint la sagesse de l'âge adulte. Quand Gandalf m'a convaincu de partir pour la quête d'Erebor, j'ai passé presque tout mon temps à regretter de l'avoir écouté et à espérer pouvoir un jour rentrer chez moi. Sauf que lorsque j'ai pu le faire, j'ai réalisé que je m'ennuyais et que j'aurais aimé repartir. Gandalf prétendait que si je revenais vivant, je ne serais plus le même. Le fait est qu'il s'est trompé : la réalité, c'est que je tiens de ma mère. Des Touque. Et que cette aventure m'a révélé à moi-même.

\- Et découvrir Valinor ne vous a pas plu ? demanda doucement Elrond.

\- Si, répondit sincèrement Bilbon. C'est pourquoi je dis que ce n'était pas votre faute. Ne croyez pas que je suis venu sans avoir réalisé de quoi il était question. J'étais ravi de repartir et de voir un lieu tel que celui-ci. Ravi de pouvoir y poser mes pieds. Je ne me doutais pas... Je...

Embarrassé, Bilbon se tut sans terminer sa phrase. A nouveau, le silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Au bout d'un moment, le hobbit demanda :

\- Elrond, savez-vous quel est mon plus grand regret ?

\- Oui, répondit l'elfe. Vous m'en avez parlé maintes fois durant les années que vous avez passées à Fondcombe. Vous auriez voulu revoir la Montagne Solitaire.

\- Erebor, murmura le hobbit.

Puis il baissa la tête, comme écrasé par un poids trop lourd.

\- Mais dès l'instant où vous vous êtes défait de l'anneau unique au profit de Frodon, l'âge a commencé à vous rattraper. Vous n'aviez plus la force de faire un tel voyage. Surtout pas seul.

\- Vous savez Elrond, la quête d'Erebor… c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Elle m'a permis de savoir qui j'étais vraiment et elle a donné à mon existence une saveur qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu sinon.

\- Et malgré cela, vous n'êtes pas heureux ?

\- Disons que je trouve parfois pénible de n'avoir plus rien de cette aventure que de vieux souvenirs jaunis par le temps. Des souvenirs, voilà tout ce qu'il me reste. C'est bien peu de chose.

Bilbon soupira et ajouta :

\- C'est pour cela que j'avais décidé de tout mettre par écrit. De peur de perdre jusqu'à mes souvenirs. Une manière aussi de me replonger dans les événements d'autrefois.

Elrond regarda le semi homme avec sympathie et demanda doucement :

\- Et vous croyez que revoir la montagne aurait changé quelque chose ? Vous êtes bien conscient pourtant de ce que tout a changé ? Je doute que vos amis soient encore en vie aujourd'hui, et Erebor même doit avoir énormément changé.

\- Oui, soupira Bilbon.

Puis d'une voix profondément mélancolique, il ajouta :

\- Mes amis sont morts là-bas. Une partie de moi est morte en cet endroit. Cette partie de moi-même que je n'ai jamais retrouvée par la suite. Et bien malgré moi, je crois que... je crois qu'en réalité, mon cœur est resté là-bas. Avec eux. Pour toujours.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Bilbon.

La voix d'Elrond contenait une note tragique qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

\- Je suis vraiment, terriblement désolé. J'aurais dû comprendre. J'avais raison en pensant que vous n'étiez pas heureux ici. Les elfes ont pensé vous honorer en vous offrant la vie éternelle sur les terres immortelles. Mais la vérité...

Bilbon baissa la tête. Ses doigts tordus par l'âge se crispèrent sur ses genoux et ses paupières se plissèrent, comme s'il cherchait à retenir ses larmes.

\- ... la vérité est que vous auriez préféré reposer en Terre du Milieu, aux côtés de vos amis nains.

\- Comprenez-moi, murmura Bilbon dans un souffle, je... à mon retour en Comté... rien n'a plus jamais été pareil. Par la suite, avec Frodon, j'ai vraiment cru avoir retrouvé une raison de vivre. Mais la vérité est que si je l'ai adopté, c'était pour remplir le vide effroyable de mon existence. Pour mettre fin à mes cauchemars (1). J'ai essayé de vivre à nouveau, de m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, de retrouver une existence digne de ce nom. Et durant des années, ça a bien fonctionné. Jusqu'au jour où il est devenu adulte et qu'il n'a plus eu besoin de moi.

\- Frodon aura toujours besoin de vous. Il vous aime énormément.

\- Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup. Mais il n'a plus besoin de moi. Depuis longtemps. Il l'a d'ailleurs largement prouvé en accomplissant la quête que vous lui aviez confiée.

\- C'était une mauvaise action, dit Elrond, une mauvaise action de vous faire venir ici. J'en suis le premier responsable et je vous prie de m'en excuser. J'avais cru bien faire.

\- Ne vous blâmez pas, répondit Bilbon. Je sais que vous avez cru bien faire. Et je suis réellement honoré par cette faveur spéciale que vous nous avez faite, à Frodon et moi.

Il y eut un petit silence puis le vieux hobbit reprit, non sans une certaine dérision :

\- J'ai toujours rêvé des elfes. Je vous ai toujours été reconnaissant de m'avoir accueilli à Fondcombe. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer un meilleur endroit pour finir mes jours. On aurait pu penser qu'après tout cela, pouvoir accéder aux Terres Immortelles en votre compagnie, en compagnie de Gandalf, me comblerait de bonheur pour toute l'éternité. Je l'aurais cru moi-même. J'ai été heureux de votre proposition, mon ami. En arrivant aux Havres gris, je me suis senti presque libéré du fardeau de la vieillesse. Comme un nouveau départ.

Elrond suivit des yeux le vol d'un oiseau traversant l'azur puis énonça, avec une infinie douceur :

\- Mais quel que soit le temps que vous avez passé parmi nous les elfes, votre cœur en réalité n'a jamais quitté les nains. Ce nouveau départ dont vous parlez, il ne vous a pas mené là où vous le désiriez vraiment.

Une expression de souffrance passa fugitivement sur le visage ridé de Bilbon qui demeura les yeux baissés, fixés sur ses mains couvertes de taches de vieillesse qu'il avait coincées entre ses deux genoux.

\- Je ne voudrais pas, commença-t-il maladroitement, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez vexé.

\- Mon ami, votre chagrin me touche mais de votre part rien ne saurait me vexer, assura le seigneur elfe.

Il se leva, avec cette manière inimitable qu'ont les elfes de se mouvoir, tout en fluidité et en grâce, et ajouta :

\- Je vois arriver Frodon, là-bas. Essayez de lui consacrer un peu de temps, Bilbon. Il s'inquiète pour vous et il a remarqué, lui aussi, que vous sembliez le fuir.

Bilbon soupira mais, relevant la tête, il s'efforça de se composer un visage accueillant pour son neveu. Ce n'était pas qu'il le fuyait ces temps-ci, non. Mais ses pensées lugubres ne le quittant pas, il avait préféré se tenir à l'écart afin de n'imposer à personne son humeur maussade. Toutefois, il ne souhaitait pas que Frodon s'inquiète pour lui. Et puis d'avoir pu parler avec Elrond l'avait un peu soulagé.

0O0

Le visage de Gandalf était comme figé. Pour lui apparemment, la nouvelle était rude à entendre. Et plus encore à appréhender.

\- Mais vous savez qu'il n'y a rien à faire, dit-il enfin.

\- Il faut permettre à Bilbon de rentrer chez lui, énonça fermement Elrond.

\- Chez lui, en Comté ? Non, je crois que vous vous trompez. Bilbon est sans doute un peu déphasé, mais il va se remettre.

\- Il est plus malheureux chaque jour. Et je ne vous parle pas de la Comté. Bilbon doit retourner à Erebor.

Le mage tressaillit violemment, comme si quelqu'un l'avait piqué de la pointe d'une lame.

\- C'est absurde, murmura-t-il.

\- Gandalf, je sais que vous aimeriez le garder près de vous. Mais nous nous sommes trompés en l'amenant ici. Ce n'est pas sa place. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Et nous devons réparer notre erreur.

\- On ne peut plus quitter Valinor, rétorqua Gandalf d'une voix ferme. Et d'ailleurs, il n'y a plus personne à Erebor qui se souvienne encore de Bilbon Sacquet. Ses amis sont morts depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs je doute que les nains se montrent aussi accueillant que vous l'avez été. Non, tout cela n'a aucun sens.

\- Gandalf, reprit fermement Elrond, j'ai pour Bilbon autant d'affection que vous, sinon plus. Et je vous le répète, sa place n'est pas ici.

\- Je sais à quoi vous pensez, mais c'est impossible. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre du monde. Autant demander au soleil de se mettre à danser à travers le ciel !

L'elfe arbora une expression pensive durant quelques instants puis finit par murmurer :

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Il n'en dit pas plus ce jour-là. Elrond n'avait pas vécu si longtemps pour s'avancer à la légère. Ce à quoi il pensait paraissait effectivement impossible, en dehors des règles énoncées lors de la création de l'univers. Mais était-ce vraiment plus extravagant que le fait que deux hobbits aient pu aborder sur les Terres Immortelles des elfes ? Après tout, pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas parfois bousculer un tout petit peu l'ordre des choses ? Ou l'ordre du monde, pour reprendre l'expression de Gandalf. Il suffisait simplement d'obtenir… l'impossible. Et Elrond avait devant lui l'éternité.

**00000000000000**

**(1) Cette partie de l'histoire a été racontée dans une précédente fic intitulée **_**La culpabilité du survivant**_**.**


	2. Seconde partie

Dans la lumière radieuse et les mille chants d'oiseaux qui s'élevaient toujours alentours, Bilbon était encore assis sur son banc de bois blanc, comme presque chaque jour. Il passait là de longues heures en s'efforçant de laisser son âme s'imprégner de paix et de bonheur. Par moment il lui semblait qu'il y avait presque réussi. Mais toujours cette langueur qui pesait sur son cœur usé finissait par le reprendre sournoisement dans ses filets. Alors le soleil paraissait se recouvrir d'ombre et les chants d'oiseaux prenaient une tonalité lugubre. Hélas.

Bilbon n'entendit pas approcher Elrond, dont les pas silencieux effleuraient à peine le sol fleuri, mais tout à coup son ami s'assit à ses côtés. L'elfe souriait mystérieusement.

\- Bilbon, dit-il au bout d'un instant, vous savez que si vous n'étiez pas venu à Valinor, vous seriez resté mortel ?

\- Oui, répondit le hobbit en le regardant, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Je le sais.

\- Vous savez aussi, sans doute, que seuls de tous les mortels les hommes disparaissent sans que l'on sache où ils peuvent bien aller après leur mort ?

\- Ouui… articula Bilbon, pas très convaincu. Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

Elrond se recueillit quelques instants, à moins qu'il n'ait voulu ménager ses effets, puis il prononça lentement :

\- Cela me faisait mal de vous voir toujours aussi triste, Bilbon. Cela n'a pas été facile, mais en tant que porteur de l'anneau de pouvoir et aussi en tant que l'un de ceux qui ont permis à Arda de survivre et de perdurer sans sombrer dans les ténèbres, j'ai obtenu pour vous deux faveurs encore jamais accordées à quiconque. Si toutefois vous en voulez.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda le hobbit, très étonné.

Mais il s'était imperceptiblement redressé et dans ses yeux ternis par l'âge s'était allumé ce qui ressemblait à de l'anticipation.

Elrond inspira profondément tout en se reposant contre le dossier du banc.

\- Voilà, dit-il. Les Valar sont d'accord pour que vous quittiez Valinor. Non pas pour retourner sur Arda, où votre temps est terminé. Mais…

Bilbon retint son souffle, suspendu aux lèvres de son ami. Une idée folle, insensée, lui avait traversé l'esprit. Beaucoup trop folle. Avec l'âge, décidément, on devient sot, décida le hobbit.

\- … mais vous pourrez rejoindre les salles de l'attente des nains. Manwë vous accorde le choix et Aulë est prêt à vous accueillir parmi ses enfants.

Le souffle coupé, Bilbon ne put articuler un seul mot. Elrond lui sourit :

\- Le choix est entièrement vôtre, Bilbon. Sachez cependant que si vous décidez d'accepter, il n'y aura plus cette fois de possible retour en arrière. Si vous décidez de retrouver votre mortalité et vos amis par la même occasion, c'est nous que vous perdrez, ainsi que Frodon.

Il se leva :

\- Vous avez tout le temps pour décider, Bilbon. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous presser.

Puis il s'éloigna de son pas souple et disparut entre les arbres en fleurs. Resté seul, Bilbon leva son visage parcheminé vers le ciel éternellement bleu et eut l'impression de ressentir pour la première fois sa chaleur, dans laquelle se diffusaient les mille parfums alentours. Jamais non plus il n'avait trouvé plus suave le chant des oiseaux. On lui offrait de faire un choix. C'était merveilleux, réalisa-t-il, d'avoir encore un choix à faire. Le tout dernier de sa longue existence, apparemment. Bilbon n'en savourait que davantage cette exquise possibilité. Ne dit-on pas qu'avoir le choix, c'est être libre ? Or, bien qu'il ne l'ait avoué à personne, cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il éprouvait la sensation d'être prisonnier. Oui, c'était absurde, il se trouvait dans l'endroit le plus merveilleux de l'univers, entouré de personnes qu'il aimait énormément et qui toutes l'entouraient de leur affection et cependant... cependant... Bilbon sourit. Il éprouvait soudain l'impression que sa vie traînante, stagnante, était en train de renaître.

0O0

Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard (bien qu'ici le temps soit presque fixe, cela devait faire approximativement quelques jours, oui), c'était un visage extrêmement triste qu'arborait le vieux hobbit, et deux larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux délavés par les ans.

\- Pardonne-moi, mon petit, murmura-t-il.

Il serra Frodon contre lui avec transport.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre, Bilbon, murmura son neveu.

\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais sois certain d'un chose, mon enfant : je serai toujours avec toi. Par la pensée comme par le cœur.

\- Alors vous êtes bien décidé…

Bilbon relâcha son étreinte et secoua tristement la tête :

\- J'y ai réfléchi, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre et seule la perspective de t'abandonner m'a fait hésiter.

\- Quoique je dise, vous ne changerez pas d'avis ?

Bilbon parut inquiet :

\- La séparation te parait donc si dure ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

\- Si tu me demandes de rester, acheva-t-il, je le ferais pour toi, mon enfant.

Mais une telle détresse apparut dans son regard que Frodon se sentit soudain coupable et secoua la tête :

\- Non, mon oncle. Je respecte votre choix. Même si je ne le comprends pas.

\- Frodon, intervint Elrond, vos amis en Comté n'ont pas compris non plus votre choix de les quitter pour gagner les Terres Immortelles. Pensez-y. Votre vécu n'est pas celui de votre oncle, et vice versa.

\- Vous avez raison, murmura Frodon, un peu honteux. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, Bilbon.

\- Et moi aussi, mon petit. Mais tu es sûr…

Soudain, il hésitait. Frodon le comprit et fit un effort pour parler d'une voix assurée :

\- Excusez-moi, mon oncle. C'était égoïste de ma part. Bien sûr, vous devez y aller si c'est « là-bas » que vous serez le plus heureux.

\- Frodon ne sera pas seul, Bilbon, glissa Elrond en souriant. Ni vous non plus d'ailleurs.

Les deux hobbits se serrèrent les mains en se regardant au fond des yeux puis, à regret, s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Bilbon s'avança alors vers Gandalf, immobile, quasiment hiératique.

\- Adieu, Gandalf.

Le mage se força à sourire, même si les traits de son visage étaient un peu crispés.

\- Adieu, Bilbon Sacquet. Ce n'était pas ce que je désirais pour vous, mais si vous êtes déterminé…

Bilbon hocha simplement la tête. L'émotion lui serrait trop la gorge pour lui permettre de parler. Une émotion qui n'était pas seulement due à ces adieux et ces séparations. Il commençait déjà à anticiper ce qui viendrait _après_.

O0O

C'était très étrange. Tout avait été très étrange. A présent, c'était même déroutant. Une nouvelle fois, Bilbon s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui. Il devait se dévisser le cou pour apercevoir la voûte posée sur de gigantesques colonnes. Tout autour de lui paraissait d'ailleurs démesuré. Il avait l'impression d'être arrivé chez les géants. Certes il y avait une grande majesté dans les murs ornés de fresques et les draperies de pierre colossales qui l'entouraient. On y reconnaissait bien le travail des nains, peuple de la pierre. Même si Bilbon était bien incapable d'imaginer comment ils avaient pu effectuer des travaux de cette ampleur. Le décor était grandiose, sans nul doute. Ce qui l'ennuyait beaucoup le hobbit en revanche, c'était que les lieux étaient déserts. Désespérément déserts. Et pourtant il lui semblait qu'il marchait entre les énormes colonnes sculptées depuis des heures. Evidemment, du fait même de la taille démesurée de cet endroit, il se pouvait que ses occupants, si tant est qu'ils existent, soient encore loin. Malgré tout, Bilbon commençait à se sentir inquiet. Il se demandait s'il était bien là où il était supposé être. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se soit fourvoyé !

Pensif, il leva l'une de ses mains pour l'examiner. La peau en était lisse et ferme et non plus ridée et flasque comme auparavant. Lui-même se sentait alerte et plein d'énergie, toute douleur due à l'âge avait quitté son corps dont l'usure paraissait s'être envolée. Mieux encore, il avait recouvré la vue perçante qu'il avait autrefois (même si cela ne lui servait pas à grand-chose pour le moment, sinon à admirer l'architecture naine dans toute son ampleur). Tout cela, raisonnait Bilbon, devait s'expliquer tout simplement par le fait qu'il était mort. Il n'avait plus que l'illusion d'avoir un corps, sans doute. C'était le pacte. Il avait renoncé à l'immortalité que lui avaient offert les elfes pour pouvoir gagner les salles de l'attente des nains, lesquelles n'étaient pas accessibles aux vivants. Bon. Oui… eh bien ! Il espérait qu'il n'était pas destiné à attendre ici tout seul la fin du monde, dans ce cas. Il se trouvait bien dans des salles, ça d'accord, par contre concernant les nains… il n'avait pas entraperçu la barbe ou le capuchon d'un seul d'entre eux jusqu'à présent.

Embarrassé, Bilbon se remit à marcher. Seul le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans le silence. Le hobbit grommela entre ses dents. D'accord, il avait accepté de quitter le doux soleil de Valinor, ses arbres en fleurs et ses chants d'oiseau. Il se doutait bien que l'au-delà des nains ne ressemblerait pas du tout aux jardins éternels des elfes. Alors bon, d'accord pour se passer de soleil, de fleurs et d'oiseaux, mais marcher sans fin dans cette... cette cave déserte, non. Il avait un tantinet l'impression d'avoir été floué. Au bout d'un moment cependant, il distingua quelque chose devant lui, qui tranchait sur le gris uniforme de la pierre.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, bougonna-t-il, sans toutefois savoir avec exactitude où il arrivait.

Peu à peu il distingua mieux. Il parvenait aux confins de cette salle gigantesque dans laquelle il déambulait depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps, sans savoir d'ailleurs comment il y était arrivé : tout à coup il s'y était trouvé, point. A présent, il arrivait devant une porte de bois renforcée de ferrures forgées de main de nain. La porte était grande mais de taille somme toute raisonnable comparée au décor alentour. Bien. A ceci près que lorsqu'il voulut actionner la poignée, Bilbon constata qu'elle était fermée à clef. A tout hasard, il leva le poing et frappa. Comme rien ne se produisait, il recommença plusieurs fois, toujours en vain.

\- Eh, oh ! cria-t-il. Je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet. De la Comté. Oho ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne répondit et rien ne se produisit. Agacé, le hobbit souffla bruyamment. Qu'était-il donc supposé faire ? Où devait-il aller ? Bilbon regretta de n'avoir pas demandé à Elrond comment les choses étaient supposées se passer. Quoique, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'un elfe sache comment était organisées les salles de l'attente des nains. Si toutefois il y avait des nains par ici.

\- Zut ! ragea Bilbon à voix haute.

Au même instant il sursauta avec violence, quand une voix inconnue, venue de nulle part, suggéra à son oreille :

\- Sois qui tu es.

\- Qui a parlé ? Où êtes-vous ? demanda le hobbit, dont le cœur venait d'amorcer un galop furieux.

Plus bas, la voix répéta :

\- Sois qui tu es.

Puis elle se tut définitivement.

Le hobbit plongea sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés, qui avaient apparemment repoussé, et se gratta la tête. « Sois qui tu es ». A l'évidence il s'agissait d'un code, d'une énigme dont dépendait la suite des événements. « Sois qui tu es ». Evidemment. Qui voulez-vous que je sois ? Il devait y avoir un sens caché, mais lequel ?

Bilbon soupira, s'assit le dos à la porte, pris son menton dans sa main et se mit à réfléchir.

\- Que je sois qui je suis. C'est fort bien dit ! Que veulent-ils que je fasse de particulier pour…

Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il fit claquer ses doigts dans un geste d'exultation. Mais bien sûr ! Sautant sur ses pieds, il frappa à nouveau à la porte en criant :

\- Je suis Bilbon Sacquet, cambrioleur de la Compagnie de Thorin !

Dans un premier temps rien ne se passa, puis une clef d'argent se matérialisa lentement dans les airs, juste devant Bilbon. Le cœur battant, ce dernier tendit la main. Pouf ! L'objet disparut. Pour réapparaître à trois pas de là. Quand Bilbon s'avança, elle s'éleva sournoisement dans les airs. Bon. Le hobbit fit mine de rester immobile, la regardant d'un air las, puis il bondit subitement, le bras tendu. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la clef et il lui sembla subrepticement entendre un léger rire quelque part. Pourtant, il était toujours aussi seul.

Serrant fermement la clef dans sa main, Bilbon s'approcha de la porte et l'enfonça résolument dans la serrure. Son cœur cognait entre ses côtes mais ce n'était pas de la peur : il anticipait seulement la suite des événements et se demandait si enfin… La clef tourna docilement. A l'instant même, la porte disparut purement et simplement tandis que le décor autour de lui changeait comme par enchantement.

Durant quelques secondes, tandis qu'il enregistrait ce qui l'entourait, Bilbon éprouva un bref sentiment de découragement : ah cette fois, il était sûrement arrivé à destination, oui. Des nains, il en voyait… il ne voyait que ça… des centaines, peut-être des milliers de nains, assis seuls ou en groupes autour de longues tables, aussi loin que porte le regard et sans doute encore au-delà. Comment, dans cette multitude, allait-il retrouver les siens ? Voilà ce que Bilbon se demandait avec anxiété.

\- Par exemple ! fit alors une voix rauque, manifestement perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet animal-là ?

En face de Bilbon se trouvait un nain à la forte carrure, qui le contemplait d'un œil rond.

\- Tu n'es pas un nain ! s'exclama-t-il finalement. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Bilbon ouvrit la bouche mais une voix s'éleva dans son dos et répondit avant lui :

\- Son arrivée était annoncée. Ne t'occupe pas, tout est en règle.

Bien que de nombreuses décennies se soit écoulées depuis que Bilbon avait entendu cette voix pour la dernière fois, il la reconnut immédiatement et se retourna d'un bond.

\- Bienvenue, Monsieur Socquet.

Le nouveau venu faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire, mais ses yeux pétillaient et les coins de sa bouche frémissaient malgré lui.

\- Kili, fit Bilbon, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Vous êtes resté tel que dans mes souvenirs.

\- Je ne vous trouve pas tellement changé non plus, fit le jeune nain.

Il eut un sourire malicieux et ajouta :

\- Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs un peu. Je m'attendais à vous voir vieux, décrépi et bedonnant.

Puis il ne put faire semblant davantage et éclata d'un rire joyeux tout en ouvrant les bras. Bilbon fit de même et tous deux s'enlacèrent avec la même émotion. Très longuement.

\- Je suis si heureux que vous soyez là, Bilbon !

\- Bonheur partagé, mon cher Kili !

\- Venez, dit enfin le nain. Les autres vous attendent. Je vais vous conduire.

\- Vous m'en voyez soulagé, avoua le hobbit. Je me demandais où vous retrouver parmi tous ces gens.

Les nains qui occupaient l'espace alentours les regardaient passer avec curiosité et Bilbon en vit quelques-uns se murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Il ne s'en soucia pas. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé, s'il était réellement mort, tant il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, à la manière d'un jeune animal plein de vie et rempli de joie.

Rien ne différenciait des autres la table vers laquelle Kili le conduisait, et on aurait pu dire que s'y trouvaient attablés des nains parmi les autres, pourtant Bilbon les repéra de loin et ne les quitta plus du regard.

\- Un, deux, trois…

Il comptait tandis que ses yeux passaient d'un visage à l'autre. Des visages qu'il n'avait jamais oubliés, même si certains étaient un peu vieillis. Curieux. Pourquoi certains avaient-ils vieilli et pas d'autre ? Lui-même avait rajeuni... C'était bizarre. A moins que... puisqu'ils étaient tous morts... Oui, ce devait être ça : ils avaient l'apparence qu'ils se donnaient dans leurs esprits. La manière dont ils se voyaient eux-mêmes, en somme.

\- … six, sept, huit, neuf….

L'un après l'autre, tous tournèrent la tête vers lui pour le regarder arriver.

\- ... dix, onze, douze... et Kili qui font treize.

\- Et le voilà ! claironna Kili en arrivant à hauteur de ses compagnons. Comme on nous l'a dit.

Bilbon aurait voulu parler mais l'émotion l'en empêcha. Autour de lui, de larges sourires fendaient les barbes des nains mais ce fut, sans surprise, le plus majestueux de tous qui prit la parole le premier :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? gronda Thorin. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, pourtant c'est vrai, vous voilà. Ici. Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vous être trompé d'endroit ? Ces lieux n'ont jamais été destinés à accueillir les semi hommes.

Bilbon éclata de rire. Il aurait presque pu danser tant il se sentait heureux :

\- Vous n'avez pas changé, s'écria-t-il en riant avec transport. C'est merveilleux.

\- J'ai l'impression que notre Bilbon ne se laisse plus guère impressionner par ta mauvaise humeur, mon oncle, glissa Fili en pouffant de rire.

Thorin se leva avec gravité. Pourtant, derrière son expression faussement sévère, ses yeux riaient. Bilbon ne lui laissa pas le loisir de parler à nouveau et le serra dans ses bras avec une fougue oubliée depuis bien des années :

\- Vous m'avez tant manqué !

Ce fut comme un signal. Tous les nains de ce qui avait été la Compagnie de Thorin se levèrent et les entourèrent. Bilbon passa de bras en bras, salué, congratulé, fêté comme le héros rentrant vainqueur d'une bataille déterminante pour l'avenir de tout un peuple. Lorsque l'animation fut un peu retombée, Bofur prit la parole à son tour :

\- Nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir, Bilbon. Mais vous savez, Thorin a raison. Nous nous demandons tous comment il est possible que vous soyez là et surtout... pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venu vous perdre ici ?

\- C'est bien simple, répondit Bilbon en souriant. Je reprends ma place. La vraie, pour ne pas dire la seule. Celle qui est la mienne depuis toujours. Il me suffit de vous revoir tous pour le comprendre.

Le sourire de Bilbon s'épanouit encore et il ajouta à mi-voix, presque pour lui-même :

\- Il m'a fallu le temps pour cela mais... J'ai l'impression d'être enfin rentré à la maison.

Une vibrante ovation éclata autour de la table et parut emplir toute l'immensité des lieux.

\- Votre place, hein ? répéta Thorin.

\- Depuis toujours, assura Bilbon avec conviction.

Le roi nain daigna enfin sourire pour de bon et donna au hobbit une brève mais chaleureuse accolade.

\- Et à jamais, maître Cambrioleur !

Bilbon sut alors avec certitude (au cas où il aurait pu en douter jusque-là) qu'il avait fait le bon choix en quittant Valinor. L'éternité s'ouvrait devant lui. Mais avec de tels compagnons, il était certain de ne pas la voir passer.

**FIN**


End file.
